


there's no excuse for the end of the world, or, even angels have their faults

by epicionly



Series: LJ Comment-Fic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANGEL ALLERGIES, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicionly/pseuds/epicionly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently angels have allergies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no excuse for the end of the world, or, even angels have their faults

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural, Castiel, angels are allergic to ... ?

"I'm sorry," says Castiel, looking for all the world like somebody has just shot his puppy and he's at a complete loss at what to do and debating between staring heavily at the carnage of man's best friend or staring heavily at the man who shot it who _is_ his best friend. Then again, nobody's been shot, but it's a well enough comparison to make if how he seems to be doing the angelic equivalent of freaking out is anything to go by.

The lights flicker on and off almost agitatedly, as if to reflect his inner turmoil, and Castiel stands as socially awkwardly as he does whenever it comes from anything remotely involving feelings and not hurting Dean's.

It doesn't matter though; the damage is done.

"It's alright, Cas," Sam says, trying to reassure him, but if anything, Castiel only turns on him and _looks at him_ as though Sam will have all the answers and make it better, and believe Sam when it feels even worse than finals.

"How do I fix it?" Castiel pleads, and Sam's heart just... _breaks_ because Castiel, this isn't anything that can be fixed, and this sure as anything shouldn't be be making you look like you're in more pain and despair than should be possible.

"You can't--not really." Sam feels really bad because Castiel _visibly_ looks let down, and even more mortified with himself, as if this is the biggest sin next to blaspheming against God's name. Which, since it's Castiel, is pretty big. "It's...it's fine. It's not the end of the world."

He tries not to look at the wall of the motel room that's been blown in and the rest of the three adjacent rooms behind them, or at the expression on Castiel's face. Granted, it'd been small-scale compared to what Castiel could normally, but Sam isn't sure he wants to know the damage, and from how Castiel's shoulders are slumping, the angel doesn't want it acknowledged either, almost looking as though he wants to leave here right away but doesn't for fear of offending Dean who is all for Castiel staying no matter what.

How do you make a miserable angel not miserable? And how do you deal with allergies that apparently all of them have? Oh god, Sam should've asked Gabriel how he does it--because asking Dean how to make Castiel feel better is out of the question, no offence.

It might've worked out. Castiel is slowly calming down, even if he looks so lost and _completely_ whipped, but he looks like being consoled might work with him. Sam is even just about to tell Dean to shut up before he says anything that might make it worse and make Castiel feel worse, when Dean just _has_ to open his big mouth and put his foot in it.

Dean, with no regard whatsoever about hurting Castiel's feelings, all the while horrified, offended, and scandalized, half-demands and half-chokes out: "But how could you be allergic to _pie?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS MADE YOU SMILE, EVERYONE.
> 
> GOODNESS KNOWS WE NEED IT.  
> Filled April 25, 2012.


End file.
